Wake Up
by Yuriko-Chi
Summary: Ymir wakes up to find Christa sleeping on top of her, only she has to get up even if she doesn't want to wake up the sleeping angel. (Im really bad a summaries seriously/ I got this from an imagineyumikuri post on tumblr)


**Hello! This is my first Fanfiction ever so I apologize before hand if its rushed or cheesy or just bad. I hope you enjoy it anyway, leave a comment and tell me how I did? I might write more if anyone would like me to (You can suggest a prompt if you want to) Bye now~**

Ymir shifted under Christa with discomfort showing on her face. Truth be told, Ymir had woken up a while ago from needing to go to the bathroom, but thats when she saw Christa. She looked so peaceful and god-like. Ymir just wanted to study her face all night and trace her fingers along her small frame. She wanted to keep Christa to herself and not share her with anyone, but she knew it wouldn't be fair. Although she wished she could stay like this for hours, she really needed to excuse herself and use the restroom. Ymir shifted her weight to try and cause Christa to fall off her and back onto her side of the bed, but she just grabbed on tighter to Ymir and nuzzled her face into Ymir's chest. She tried to move again without waking up Christa, but Christa just kept holding onto Ymir tighter every time.

_ It must be a crime to wake up someone who is so cute_. Ymir sighed, she needed to come up with a plan to escape from Christa's grasp and get to the restroom. Ymir stilled and contemplated the ideas that popped into her head, but each one would end up with her waking up the sleeping princess or being held onto tighter. Ymir sighed in defeat, she didn't know how she was going to take care of her business now._ I could always just wait until she wakes up, but what if she takes too long? Maybe I could fall back asleep….? No no, that wouldn't work with how bad I need to use the restroom. Gah! This is so frustrating. I probably just have to wake her up even though I don't want to. Whatever.._

"Oui, wake up Sleeping Beauty I need to take a piss." Ymir's voice was loud enough to cause her voice to echo off the walls. She patted Christa's head causing a groan to escape the young girl. Christa shifted and buried her head as deep as it would go into the older girls chest.

"I don't wanna." The young blonde's voice was muffled by the fabric of Ymir's shirt but you could still hear the slight grogginess in it.

"Please, I'll come right back and then you can lay back down. I'll even play with your hair, I just really need to go." Christa shook her head side to side refusing to get up,"If you don't let me I'll use it right now and then we will be forced to get up."

"That's disgusting Ymir." Christa removed her head from Ymir's chest but still laid on top of her.

"Please." Ymir's voice had a hint of desperation in it as she pleaded for Christa to let her go and take care of herself.

"I'm going with you then." Christa pouted and held on even tighter to Ymir.

"Now that, that is disgusting." Ymir furrowed her brows and tried to pry the other girl off of her but it was useless; when Christa wanted to she could be as strong as she wanted.

"Then carry me to the shower, since you woke me up I might as well get ready for the day." Christa buried her head back into Ymir's chest as if saying "You have no other choice, do what I say or you won't be able to use the restroom." Ymir sighed, she had finally given up.

"Fine.." Ymir sat up with Christa sitting in her lap, then standing up, she supported Christa by holding onto her thighs. It was hard to open the door but after a few attempts Ymir was able to open the door leading into the bathroom without harming anyone in the process, thankfully. Ymir did Christa the favor of starting the water as well as setting her down on the counter.

"Now if you will let me, I'm going to use the restroom after waiting for god knows how long." _Finally._

* * *

Ymir smiled as Christa snuggled back up against her chest, abandoning their plan to start the day and just fall back asleep together. Ymir ran her fingers through Christa's soft golden locks while humming a peaceful lullaby quietly, she kissed the top of Christa's forehead and rested her chin on top of the other girls head. She closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep soon. It really was a mystery on why Christa chose Ymir. She could really get anyone she wanted; she was just that adorable. But Ymir chose not to bring up that subject because she expected some ditsy answer from the smaller girl. Instead she just accepted that she was the one Christa chose and enjoyed spending time together.

"I love you Ymir.." Christa spoke softly into Ymir's shirt as she welcomed sleep.

"Idiot.. I love you too." Ymir smiled to herself as she fell asleep snuggling close to Christa.

**So cheesy I know I just really wanted it to be cute dhifow o**


End file.
